


The Little Things

by Katitty



Series: Push and Pull [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec has LUNGS, Domestic Fluff, I know, shocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katitty/pseuds/Katitty
Summary: Thank you, Sophie, for being an amazing pre-reader/beta/queen.





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malec Trash Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Malec+Trash+Squad).



> Thank you, Sophie, for being an amazing pre-reader/beta/queen.

Sometimes Alec’s lungs don’t work.

 

He’s not entirely sure why. They just stop in the middle of sentences, sometimes in the shower, more often now that Magnus is a _thing_ in his life.

 

A beautiful thing, with makeup and bright smiles. Soft brown eyes, sometimes gold, that stare at him in the early hours of the morning. When the world’s too quiet and he’s restless. A person only for Alec, who whispers gently across the space between them in the dark and too silent room.

 

More frequently when he’s reminded that he has a _thing_ with the thing Magnus has become, and he has no idea what he’s doing. His chest will tighten and his words won’t work, so he’ll sit, and he’ll sulk, and he’ll wait for Magnus to break the tension that’s forcing Alec’s throat closed.

 

~~~

 

Three in the morning.

 

Alec’s side is burning and his arms are a little numb. He’s kind of alone but kind of not because Magnus is sleeping next to him but he’s _sleeping_ so his presence doesn’t really count.

 

Magnus has an old looking clock that ticks too loudly. It’s in his study, but Alec can hear it from the bedroom as it clicks past the seconds while he stares through the gap in the curtains. The moon is half hidden by a cloud and Alec thinks maybe that’s symbolic. He doesn’t dwell on it too much.

 

Magnus’s breathing is deep, deep like the ocean Alec’s arms seem to be drowning in, and Alec wants to shuffle closer, wants to cuddle into his side and wake him gently. Ask him to tell him a bedtime story.

 

But his side is burning, his arms are a little numb and waking him up now doesn’t really seem worth it.

 

~~~

 

Alec likes toast.

 

With strawberry jam and a little bit of butter. Magnus doesn’t make it right but the gesture overpowers the taste. He feels a little warm inside.

 

It’s a little past lunchtime, but they were lazy and the only reason Magnus left the bed was because Alec was claiming starvation. He’d returned with a plate of whole wheat goodness and a pot of tea. His nail polish matched the mug he gave Alec, and Alec wondered if it was intentional. He didn’t really mind, either way. He was probably the only one that noticed.

 

~~~

 

Alec remembered on a Tuesday afternoon that Magnus Bane somehow fell in love with him.

 

His lungs burned and his head spun. His chest got tight and he smiled a little bit. He sat down to smile a little more, face a bit sore as he thought about the colour of Magnus’s eyelids that day. A deep red with lips to match.

 

There’s a picture on his phone, that Magnus sent that morning, of a cat and a cup of tea and the most beautiful person Alec had ever laid eyes on. His lungs burned a little more at the thought of it.

 

~~~

 

Magnus calls them selfies, though Alec’s not entirely sure if he understands why, and the ones they take together are usually over the top and awkward.

 

The first one they took together was in Tokyo, above buildings and bright lights, on a balcony with cocktails and a pizza but the photo doesn’t show those things. Just them, their faces touching and Magnus’s cheeks full of garlic bread. He looks younger than Alec with his face screwed up like that.

 

It’s the background of Alec’s phone. It’s also his favorite because if he looked at it long enough and hard enough, he could still feel the ghost of Magnus’s free hand resting against his thigh.

 

~~~

 

Magnus misses him when he’s gone.

 

He reminds Alec every time he walks through the door. Alec likes it. He’s never really been missed before.

 

He’s greeted with a kiss and a smile and sometimes a question about his day, and Alec feels his chest tighten a little less every time it happens. Finds it easier to answer with each new day of this thing he has with Magnus.

 

He tells him about demons and target training and the new recruit who fell down the stairs in the library. It all seems utterly boring to Alec, but Magnus listens

 

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll make a part two. If you guys want.


End file.
